


Winter Warmth

by OrangeBlossoms



Series: FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: This is a short story of actual children, adult children and how doing things a certain way isn’t required in order to be happy.





	Winter Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Family
> 
> Modern AU (mostly) fluff. Can be read alongside my other Lyn/Florina fic _Going Home_. Would happen after that. Posting day 2 the slightest bit early because tomorrow is rough schedule-wise for me.

Florina is content to observe as her niece chatters happily over her drawing. They had all bundled up and gone as a group to visit nearby gardens the previous night. She had held onto Lyn’s arm as they walked in the cold, cider and hot chocolate in hand. Lights were strung around the topiary animals and the fountain was lit up. What seems to have left the greatest impression on Lilina, however, are the fireworks. She draws them now in bright bursts of red and yellow. 

Florina is comfortable with the fact that she is not as popular as Aunt Lyn who seems to be a natural at ponyback rides and pillow fights. Roy is currently shrieking with glee as he holds onto her arm as she flexes. As his grip slackens, she whips him around and blows raspberries on his tummy resulting in more delighted whoops. Shortly after, he and Wolt are clambering over her prone form declaring victory over the evil giant. Lyn plays dead convincingly before snatching them both and tickling them until they are an exhausted pile of giggles. Quiet activities like drawing and puzzles are more Florina’s pace, but she’s happy to watch the youthful energy on display. 

The other adults are more than willing to let the two of them without children care for the little ones for a time. Even some of the more extended family and friends have made it out for the holidays. Klein pretends at being an adult and his younger sister is quick to mimic him. They are both eating carrots from the relish tray at the dining room table most of the party is congregated around. 

Lyn and herself had added the extra leaves to the table earlier that day before people had arrived for dinner and she is still surprised they were able to fit everyone. Hector had taken his leave partway through the meal to sit at the plastic kiddy table, his large form dwarfing the bench to the point where his foot got stuck when attempting to actually fit between the bench and table sections. The children erupted in cheers and clapping when he freed himself, his wife coming over to rap him on the head with her cloth napkin. The running joke for the evening is now variations on Hector not being grown up enough to even sit at the kiddy table. Nothing slows Hector down though and he’s one of the first to take a jab at himself, laughing uproariously at his own stunt.

As the evening winds down, and both children and adults go to sleep, Lyn and Florina offer to stay up to take care of the fireplace. They share a blanket and watch the flames peter out. They could snuff it themselves, but Lyn knows Florina will need a bit of calm after the day’s activity. They might be family, but they are exhausting all together like that. Farina and Fiora were both quick to ask when her and Lyn could be expecting young ones of their own. 

_“Will it be after I get a wedding invitation?”_ Farina had chided.

 _“I can’t imagine myself in a wedding dress,”_ Lyn had responded with a laugh. 

Florina feels Lyn press a kiss to the top of her head and she tries to find the words she has been mulling over throughout the day.

“Hey,” she begins, voice low. 

“Mmm?” Lyn murmurs in response, now leaning against her.

“Is it ok that we haven’t done all of those things?” she asked, now fussing with the fringe on the blanket.

“What things?” 

“You know. Adult things. Um… relationship things,” she continues, feeling silly at her halting descriptions.

“Did you want to?” Lyn asks, pulling back to look at her, her eyes more curious than concerned.

“I don’t know. I know I’m happy. I don’t feel… like I’m wanting or anything.” 

Lyn smiles and cuddles close again.

“Same,” she says, resting her cheek against the top of her head, “But let me know if you change your mind. We’ll take it from there, ok?”

“Yeah,” she responds, relieved, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

It’s late when the last ember dies out. Lyn still takes extra precautions to make sure everything is snuffed completely before closing the door and putting the screen back in place. Florina has long since fallen asleep and she picks her up now, carrying her to the air mattress they’ve been sleeping on during their stay. Florina wakes up just enough to snuggle back up against Lyn who wraps an arm around her as she drifts off, content with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Little spoon Florina is a really cute image, ok? 
> 
> (And yeah, a Bridal Lyn reference… she’s not interested in being part of that Heroes banner.)


End file.
